This invention relates to electro-optical devices, more specifically micro optical-electrical-mechanical (MOEMS) devices.
MOEMS devices for measuring physical parameters such as temperature, mechanical shock, motion, acceleration, rotation, light levels, fluid flow rate, counting of particles in a flow system, fluorescence and absorption of such particles are known. However, the known devices are sophisticated and/or complex and/or costly.